Entre o Sol e a Lua
by Sary-chann
Summary: Entre o Sol e a Lua existe a pequena Flor que assiste à batalha diária desses dois titãs, mas um dia ela teve que escolher entre o dia e a noite.:Cap1 time 7 e SakuXSasu:. .:Cap 2 HinXNar:. Cap 3 NOVO.:Presente para Mye-chan e BastetAzazis:.
1. Entre o Sol e a Lua

Há muito tempo eu não escrevo uma SakuXSasu decente, na verdade não sei se alguma vez cheguei a escrever... Mas de qualquer forma fiquei inspirada depois que li a fic em defesa do casal "Uma resposta SasuSaku" e decidi escrever uma fic do casal.

Espero que gostem e entendam minhas metáforas. Na verdade não sei se ficou exatamente um SakuXSasu, mas foi uma tentativa... O foco maior está nas relações do time sete.

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!_**

* * *

**_Entre o Sol e a Lua_**

_O Sol..._

_Irritante ao toque quando muito forte, mas sem o qual é impossível viver._

_Seus raios revigorantes despertam as pessoas de seu sono, assim, ele destrói a apatia e a frieza._

_Sua força inspira batalhas, realizações, mudanças..._

_Sua luz mostra a beleza do mundo e ensina o significado de palavras como:_

_Felicidade, amor, compaixão, amizade..._

_Por isso nos dias ensolarados as pessoas sorriem mais e sem notar._

_Mas apesar de ser importante, a maioria se esquece dele, elas vivem suas vidas e o ignoram._

_Por que são atraídas pela beleza da Lua._

_Ninguém pára no meio do dia para admirar o Sol, no máximo reclamam de seu excesso_

_Talvez por isso o Sol a inveje._

_Inveje essa habilidade de atrair olhares sem fazer nada para merecê-los._

_Inveje, que o olhar da única flor que ele desejou esteja voltado para Lua e não para si._

_Por isso durante o dia brilha para ofuscar a Lua, para poder mostrar que é mais importante._

_Mas ele sabe que há quem espere ansiosamente pela noite apenas para vê-la e ele não pode fazer nada para impedir._

_Seu desejo é ver sorrisos nos rostos das pessoas e por isso, por mais que não queira, abre espaço para a Lua._

_O Sol sofre..._

_Mas no fundo ele também espera por ela  
_

_Espera, por que sabe que isso fará alguém feliz_

_Espera, por que deseja que a Lua reconheça que ele é tão importante quanto ela_

_Mesmo que no fundo saiba que isso jamais acontecerá._

_A Lua..._

_Tão estranha e enigmática Lua._

_Ela que prefere a solidão e o silêncio da noite_

_Embala os sonhos de muitos, sem querer atrapalhar-lhes o sono_

_Mas enxe os olhos de quem se dispõe a fitar sua beleza_

_Ela permite que a olhem, mas nunca revela todos os seus segredos_

_Permite que a admirem, mas jamais revela seu lado obscuro_

_Ela é fria e distante_

_Isso faz as pessoas se sentirem sozinhas e por isso elas choram sob a proteção da escuridão_

_A Lua finge que não vê_

_Ela finge ser indiferente ao sofrimento que causa na flor que a escolheu_

_Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, isso a incomoda_

_A Lua sofre..._

_Ela jamais admitiria, mas também inveja o Sol_

_Inveja, aquela capacidade de fazer as pessoas ao seu redor sorrirem_

_Inveja, a sua habilidade de fazer o fraco se tornar forte, o difícil se tornar fácil, o impossível se tornar possível_

_Mas jamais admitiria, é orgulhosa demais para isso._

_Precisa provar para si mesma que é melhor que o Sol._

_Por isso não pode reconhecer a importância dele._

_Por que reconhecê-lo seria o mesmo que negar a si mesma._

_O Sol brilha para poder ser reconhecido,_

_A Lua brilha para não ser superada._

_Essa é a batalha sem fim que os céus testemunham._

_Sol e Lua..._

_Em uma perseguição eterna que os une como irmãos_

_Nasceu assim uma rivalidade sem fim que os leva a sempre superarem seus limites_

_Mas essa luta também os cega_

_Eles são astros tão fortes e poderosos que não notam a pequena flor que admira a batalha diária deles_

_A Flor..._

_Que tenta mostrar sua beleza a todo custo para ser notada, mas sem sucesso_

_Ela que possui a delicadeza e ingenuidade de uma flor de cerejeira_

_Mas se perde entre suas irmãs, tão belas quanto ela_

_Em uma árvore frondosa ela é apenas mais uma entre tantas_

_Ninguém se aproxima para tentar ver sua verdadeira e mais profunda beleza_

_Apenas a olham de longe, no conjunto com as demais e por isso perdem a chance de conhecê-la  
_

_Talvez por isso ela tenha se cansado_

_Cansado da indiferença da Lua_

_Cansado da superficialidade do Sol_

_Ela queria reconhecimento para poder viver ao lado deles e não mais sob eles_

_E para isso não poderia ter apenas uma beleza externa_

_Precisava ser diferente para conquistar a admiração da orgulhosa Lua_

_Precisava mudar para ser merecedora do calor do Sol_

_A pequena flor de cerejeira se transformou através de sua própria vontade_

_E assim ela foi notada pelos dois grandes astros_

_Mas nesse momento como ela poderia escolher??_

_Como escolher entre o Sol e a Lua??_

_Entre o Sol cuja força ela aprendeu a admirar e sem a qual não poderia mais viver_

_E a Lua que a inspirou a mudar e pela qual seria capaz de morrer_

_A Flor sofre...  
_

_Depois de dezenas de provações ela ainda não era forte o bastante para controlar seus sentimentos_

_Mas ninguém é_

_O máximo que se pode fazer é tentar entendê-los_

_E quando ela amadureceu conseguiu reconhecê-los_

_E no fim percebeu que eles nunca mudaram_

_Ela sempre fora e sempre será uma Dama_

_Uma Dama da noite..._

_Ela precisa do calor do Sol, por que ele lhe dá forças para superar a frieza do céu noturno_

_O Sol é seu cúmplice, seu amigo_

_Por que ele sabe que a Lua precisa dessa Flor muito mais do que ele_

_ Afinal essa Flor é a única que pode atrair a atenção dela _

_Da Lua por quem ele passou a alimentar um amor fraternal_

_Então, durante o dia ajuda a Flor a guardar energia e com ela espera  
_

_Por que é apenas com o cair da noite que ela revela o brilho pálido de suas pétalas brancas_

_Tão puras e alvas_

_São um brilho de esperança em um mar de trevas_

_Trevas que sempre envolveram a solitária Lua e que finalmente foram rompidas_

_Agora a Lua sabia que nunca mais estaria sozinha _

_Mas apesar da importância disso_

_Ela continuava a tentar se mostrar indiferente_

_A pobre Flor ainda teria muito o que sofrer antes de realmente conhecer o lado obscuro da Lua_

_Mas esse dia ainda chegaria, bem no fundo ela sabia disso_

_E esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário por que ela pertencia apenas a ela, apenas à Lua_

_Assim o Sol perdeu sua flor mais bela_

_Mas conseguiu que a Lua reconhecesse sua importância_

_E mais do que isso_

_Ele conseguiu ver sorrisos_

_Na alma de seus entes mais queridos..._

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, é um jeito um pouco estranho de ver o time 7, mas acho que se encaixa.

Apenas por precaução vou colocar aqui o significado das metáforas, mas tomara que vocês não precisem disso...

Naruto é o Sol, Sasuke a Lua e Sakura a flor.

Eu não consegui explorar a parte da vingança do Sasuke, por que perderia o sentido, vocês terão que me perdoar por isso, mas não teve outro jeito.

Bom, acho que é só. Deixem a opinião de vocês pra mim onegai!! Isso é importante pra mim, me ajuda a melhorar.

**_Obrigada por ler_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	2. Segredos de um coração

Oiiii!! Depois de receber vários pedidos -- e sugestões maravilhosas -- para continuar a fic "Entre o Sol e a Lua" com o casal NarutoXHinata, eu consegui terminar.

Na verdade eu já tinha uma idéia de como fazer um poema com esse casal, mas me faltou um pouco de inspiração e tempo. Espero que gostem das novas metáforas que usei e entendam n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

**_Boa leitura e espero que gostem!!_**

* * *

**_Segredos de um coração_**

_Quando a Flor escolheu a Lua_

_Condenou o Sol a um sofrimento inominável_

_A uma dor incontrolável_

_E à fria solidão_

_Ele poderia tentar mentir para si mesmo_

_Tentar se convencer de que não o incomodava_

_Mas a dor nunca o deixava_

_E talvez jamais deixasse_

_Porque ele era tão egoísta??_

_O Sol se odiou por não ser capaz de aceitar a felicidade dos dois_

_Da Lua, sua irmã_

_E da Flor, sua paixão_

_Por mais que se esforçasse era impossível ser feliz por eles_

_O Sol invejou a Lua..._

_Invejou que ela tivesse conseguido a Flor que ele tanto desejou_

_Invejou que mesmo sem merecer ela tivesse alguém que a esperasse_

_Mas o Sol não poderia simplesmente demonstrar seus sentimentos_

_Por isso seus raios continuaram os mesmos_

_E ninguém percebeu_

_Ou assim ele imaginou..._

_Mas uma rara jóia timidamente o observava_

_E ela percebeu_

_A tristeza que ele não demonstrou_

_A pequena Pérola..._

_É bela como poucas_

_Mas permanece escondida em sua concha de timidez_

_Porém isso não a impede de admirar o Sol_

_E desejar mudar para ser merecedora de seu calor_

_A Pérola sofre..._

_Ela é a filha mais pura e perfeita do frio e poderoso mar_

_Ele que com suas águas gélidas a protege de tudo e de todos_

_Mas que sem perceber a sufoca_

_A aprisiona_

_A quente luz do Sol quase não a alcança_

_Mas seus raios são como faixas de esperança_

_Que ela sonha tocar_

_Porém a pobre Pérola acha que não é bela o bastante_

_Por isso se esconde_

_Entre todos os rostos que o Sol ilumina _

_A Pérola se perde_

_Portanto o Sol não a percebe_

_E talvez jamais perceba_

_A Pérola invejou a Flor..._

_Invejou que ela tivesse a atenção do Sol_

_Invejou sua força e sua beleza_

_Invejou, por saber que jamais poderia ser como ela_

_Mas a Pérola estava enganada_

_Ela não precisaria ser como a Flor para ter o Sol_

_Precisava apenas ser ela mesma_

_E esperar porque ele a notaria_

_Mesmo que demorasse_

_Talvez o sofrimento silencioso do Sol seja capaz de despertá-la_

_Arrancá-la de sua concha_

_Porque ele nunca precisou tanto de alguém que o entendesse_

_Alguém que o amasse_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado...

As novas metáforas são: o mar e a Pérola que são o clã Hyuuga (ou o Hiashi mais especificamente) e a Hinata.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Syd Oosaki

Uchiha Yukida Sayuki

Mye-chan

Cassi Ayanami

Mokona Kuramae

BastetAzazis

Uchiha Persephonne

Tiia Cellinha

taliane

Rain .3

Cheruba Rocks

Essa continuação é para vocês, porque eu não pretendia continuar a fic, mas me vi obrigada depois de tantos pedidos n.n

Escrevam pra mim, sim??

Assim posso saber como posso melhorar...

**_Obrigada por ler!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. O Moinho e o Vento

_Olá meus queridos! Eu sei que desapareci, mas não estou com muito tempo para escrever fics longas então acho que vão ter que se contentar com fics pequenas como esta sorry..._

_Bom eu decidi que vou tentar fazer uma série de poemas com os casais que eu mais gosto... Começou com o time 7, passou para HinXNar e agora mais um... Prometo que vou tentar fazer um SakuXSasu, mas pretendo deixar como último capítulo pra fechar com o meu favorito então aguardem!_

**_Espero que gostem e descubram qual é o casal ;D_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**O Moinho e o Vento**_

_O preguiçoso Moinho..._

_Ele é uma obra da engenharia_

_É exemplo de inteligência_

_Orgulho da humanidade_

_Mas nada parece capaz de movê-lo_

_Suas pás não obedecem_

_A vontade humana não o mobiliza_

_Nenhum líder humano o intimida_

_Ele é simplesmente indiferente_

_Ordens, desejos, ameaças..._

_Nada o motiva_

_Nada o inspira_

_Ou pelo menos assim parecia_

_O imprevisível Vento..._

_Ele não é racional_

_Não pode ser dominado_

_Muito menos compreendido_

_Pode ser carinhoso como uma suave brisa_

_Ou mortal como uma forte ventania_

_Talvez por isso ele seja o único_

_Capaz de mexer com o preguiçoso moinho_

_O Moinho e o Vento... _

_Jamais existirá uma combinação tão perfeita_

_E ao mesmo tempo tão errada _

_O Vento... _

_Ele é tudo que o Moinho jamais será_

_Inconstante_

_Impetuoso_

_Discreto, mas por vezes tempestuoso _

_Ele jamais poderia ser como o Moinho_

_Jamais seria capaz de compreendê-lo_

_Nem conseguiria suportá-lo_

_Mas também não poderia esquecê-lo_

_O Moinho..._

_Sempre calmo_

_Constante_

_Parado_

_Tão diferente_

_E ao mesmo tempo indiferente_

_Ele viu seu mundo ser mudado_

_Viu o Vento perturbá-lo_

_E concluiu que estava irritado_

_Mas quando percebeu já era tarde_

_Agora lhe faltava uma metade_

_O Vento não deveria ter sido capaz de mover o Moinho_

_O Moinho é mais forte_

_Mais teimoso_

_Mais esperto_

_Mas talvez não tão esperto quanto todos acreditavam_

_Ou talvez, neste caso a inteligência não faça diferença_

_O Moinho também não deveria ter sido capaz de mudar o Vento_

_O Vento é independente_

_É imprevisível_

_Indomável_

_Mas por alguma razão_

_Precisava estar com o Moinho_

_Apesar de não se curvar a ele_

_Apesar de constantemente irritá-lo_

_O Vento não poderia deixar de movê-lo_

_Não poderia deixar de mover suas pás_

_Movê-lo com tanto carinho_

_Movê-lo tão discretamente_

_Que ninguém percebeu_

_Ninguém além do próprio Moinho_

_O Moinho de Vento..._

_Jamais existirá uma combinação tão errada_

_E ao mesmo tempo tão perfeita_

_

* * *

_

_Espero que tenham gostado... Eu pessoalmente adoro ShikXTem, eles fazem uma combinação tão diferente e fofa... Nem todos devem compartilhar esta opinião, mas de qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado e o próximo casal será..._

_Se eu soubesse contava para vcs, mas por enquanto não tenho a menor idéia então..._

_Até a próxima!_

**_Obrigada por lerem! E por favor comentem..._**

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
